


Keep Your Fiends Close...

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Chains, Demonprince!Merlin, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Created in collaboration with Merlioske's decadent demonprince!Merlin fic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Keep Your Fiends Close...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red of Wing and Red of Fire, what's the way to Quench my Desire?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848594) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske), [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
